Limits of our Hearts
by YBacal
Summary: This an invented script for a chapter of the series... national crisis as well as some romance... enjoy... NEW fixed version more comfortable for the reader! plz r/r
1. Limits of our Hearts

A/n: Ok, the new BETA version is here, with a lot of thankies to Eireverde for working on the new story formed version. The original script I wrote will be presented in chapter two. And once again thanks Lisa.

Disclaimer: all characters besides Ashley Jones, Herbert Moore, and some clerks and reporters names are taken from the West Wing series and belong to it.

_"The West Wing"_

Limits of our hearts 

  
*

  
_The White House, 11:15 on Monday morning. A television is visible, showing CJ Cregg, White House Press Secretary, holding a press conference:_

"… And I would like to inform you that due to events of the last few weeks the price of oil has risen. Later today I will have more accurate information. Any questions?"

The journalists start shouting questions. 

*

A hallway elsewhere in the West wing, Sam Seaborn, Deputy White House Communications Director, and Toby Ziegler, White House Communications Director, are talking.

Sam says, "So now I need to call Frances and find out their side of the story, and that's it?" 

"It depends what she'll say, but I don't think there will be any more problems," Toby responds. 

"And what about the oil issue? What do we have to do about that?" continues Sam worriedly.

Toby replies, "For now we need to check the exact differences in the cost of oil tanks, and let's hope this matter won't inflate too much. Now, when is Josh coming back from Boston?"

"Tomorrow night, I think," Sam states. 

"Excuse me, Toby?"

They look back and see a secretary. 

Toby growls, "Yeah, Linda?" 

"Mr. McGarry says he needs you immediately."

Toby sighs. "Sure, I'll be there in a moment." He turns to Sam, "You don't need me anymore, right?"

Sam mutters absently, "Right. I'm going to call Frances now."

They separate and each goes off in the opposite direction.

*

_Leo McGarry, White House Chief of Staff, is sitting by his desk, reading a memo and writing notes for himself. There is a knock on the door. _

Leo calls out, "Come in."

Toby walks through the door. As Leo sees him he sighs; Toby on the other hand appears calm, as usual. 

Toby says, "You asked for me?"

Leo responds, "Yes. Sit down, please."

"I prefer to stand, thank you. What's going on?" Toby asks.

Leo doesn't say anything. Then, he takes an envelope out of his pocket, extracts a piece of paper from it, and gives it to Toby. As Toby opens it, Leo speaks. 

"We received it today in the mail. We don't know yet who sent it but we will know soon."

As Toby scans the letter, his eyes widen and he appears shocked. He quickly realizes that the letter contains a black and white photograph of him, with racist and anti-Semitic sentences and symbols splashed across it. 

*

Boston, 11:15 on Monday Morning. Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff and Donna Moss, his assistant, are sitting in a crowd of people at a lecture. They are not paying attention to the lecture, but instead are talking to each other. 

Josh mutters, "Why doesn't this convention end already? What do we have next?"

Donna replies, "Let me see… this lecture ends in about forty minutes. Then you have lunch with the vice mayor. From two thirty until four o'clock there's a debate about the resumption of the battle against international bigotry." 

Josh snickers, "The resumption of the battle against international bigotry?"

"Yes, that's what it says." 

He sarcastically comments, "I can hardly wait to hear that debate. What's after it?" 

"Nothing. You have a free evening to do whatever you want."

"Finally something to anticipate in this place. Do me a favor, next time please remind me to say no when I'm offered a chance to go to another convention. "

Donna smiles. "Ok, I will." 

Josh looks around. Suddenly he seems to recognize someone from the audience. He tries to remember who the person is, looks again, and drops his jaw.

"It can't be!"

Donna queries, " What? What is it?" 

Josh replies, "You see that woman with the black and red coat?" 

Donna asks, " Yeah, what about her?"

Josh explains tersely, "That is Ashley Jones. We studied together in high school, and let's just say I don't have pleasant memories of her." 

Donna becomes extremely interested. She can't take her eyes of the extremely beautiful, extremely natural-looking woman in the red-black coat. She gets that spark in her eyes she always gets when there is a chance of juicy gossip. 

She asks, "What do you mean by 'unpleasant memories'?"

Josh answers defensively, "I mean that it's none of your business!"

"I think I know what's going on here… you had a crush on her."

Josh meekly states, "Yeah. I did." 

Donna replies excitedly, "So come on, go over there, this is your chance to prove yourself to her!" 

Josh, sarcastic again, responds with, "Yeah, right."

*

The West Wing of the White House. Sam and CJ are in CJ's office. Sam is testing CJ on what exactly she is to say about the oil issue at the next press conference.

Sam says, "They're probably going to ask why was the stock exchange market so shocked if we knew that the prices would increase. What do you say then?" 

CJ replies in her formal 'press conference' tone, "Changes in oil prices are not under our control. Since oil is a highly necessary yet scarce resource in the world, every little change in the industry has an affect, and it's unstoppable. However, the fact that we were prepared helped us minimize the amount of effect on the economic markets." 

"Excellent." 

"CJ," calls a male voice loudly. CJ and Sam turn to see her secretary in the doorway. 

"Yes, Mark?" 

"They need you in the Oval Office immediately." 

CJ responds quickly, "Thank you, tell them I'm on my way." She turns to Sam. "If there is any news about the oil issue you'll notify me, right?" 

"Yeah, sure," Sam answers.

CJ leaves her office. Sam seems a bit puzzled, and starts writing in his notebook.

*

_The Oval Office. Charlie, the President's aide, is waiting by the door. CJ comes and he greets her. _

"Hey CJ." 

"Hello Charlie, how are you today?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

He opens the door and CJ enters the room. President Bartlet is sitting by his desk with an angry look on his face. Leo is standing next to him, with a worried appearance. Toby is also in the room, leaning on the wall. His face is pale and apathetic. Charlie closes the door. 

The President says, "Good Morning CJ." 

CJ responds, "Good Morning, Mr. President. Has something happened?" 

Leo is the one who says, "Unfortunately, yes." He gives her the letter. "We received it this morning; we don't know yet who did this."

CJ looks at the letter, and appears shocked. She looks at Toby, but he is silent. 

The President states, "Things have gone too far. This time we won't stand on the sidelines. I just can't believe that this issue is still among us, in the strongest democracy in the world, and in the 21st century."

Leo tells CJ, "I want you to introduce this subject at the press conference today. Also I want you to say that tomorrow, in his speech after the meeting with the British ambassador, he will be referring to this matter."

CJ quickly says, "Yes sir."

She turns to leave but President Bartlett calls to her, and she turns. 

"CJ!"

"Yes, sir?" 

"I want you to agitate the media today. I want to make sure this subject won't be forgotten in a couple of days. I can trust you, right?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

He continues, "Also, I don't want Toby to deal with this issue anymore." He turns to Toby. "You are now responsible for the oil issue. I want Sam on this one. Go talk to him and ask him for all the information he has." 

Toby murmurs, "Yes, sir." 

"And Toby, I want you to take the rest of the day off. You've had enough for today. Also, someone send for Charlie on their way out."

A chorus of "Yes sir"s, and CJ, Toby and Leo leave the room quietly. Charlie enters.

"Charlie, I want you cancel all my meetings this afternoon." 

"Right away, sir." 

"And please inform Sam I'd like to speak with him later."

*

Harvard University, Monday at noon. Josh and Dona step out of the building among the rest of the crowd.

Josh comments wearily, "Finally, it is over!" 

Donna responds, "Yeah." Then she smiles. "Now you can talk with Ashley. 

"Would you give it a break!" 

A woman's voice from the side calls out, "OH MY GOD!" 

It is Ashley. She walks towards them quickly, almost running, and shouts "Josh Lyman! What are you doing here?" 

Josh, acting surprised, says, "Ashley? Ashley Jones? Is that really you? How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How many years have passed, fifteen? I can't believe it, what a small world. So what did you think about this lecture? Pretty boring, in my opinion. I mean, when people talk they need to see their audience and be sure they are paying attention." She sees Donna. "Oh, hello, and who are you?" 

Donna murmured, "Donna Moss, Josh's assistant, nice to meet you."

They shake hands. 

"Nice to meet you too, Donna." She turns back to Josh. "Anyway, I can't stay here any longer, but what do you say we'll meet for dinner, bring up memories and all. There's a great restaurant next to the Football Stadium, is eight o'clock fine? Good, see you there, bye now!"

Ashley walks away. Josh seems puzzled. Donna looks at him in with a smile. 

Josh responds defensively, "What?"

*

The White House, 3:34, Monday afternoon. CJ enters the pressroom; cameras flash and tape recorders are readied. CJ starts talking.

"Good afternoon to you all. I now have more accurate details on the increase of oil prices. 

There's an increase of 1.8% for a gallon of diesel oil; a price-hike of 2.1% for a gallon of pure benzene; and the price of a gallon of ships' fuel has increased by 2.4%. 

The estimated new cost due to the price increase is about 15 billion dollars a year, but we have firm reason to believe that the prices should decrease in a few weeks back to their previous prices. 

Also I would like to state that due to the foresight of this administration, the stock market wasn't affected as badly as it could have been if we hadn't been prepared. Any questions?" 

The crowd calls to her. She points to a journalist. "Mathew?"

"You said that the necessary people were prepared for the rising prices of oil; however, the stock market has dropped dramatically in value. How do you explain that?"

CJ responded, "Changes in the prices of oil are not under our control, and since oil is an extremely popular yet scarce resource in the world, every little change in its selling or marketing has an effect, and the effect is unstoppable. However, as I have said, the fact that we were prepared helped us minimize the amount of effect on the economic markets. Vanessa?"

"Can you please explain why you believe that everything is under control and the administration feels so ready to deal with the challenges?" 

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential information. The only thing I can say is that according to similar events in the last few years, the oil market would have collapsed unless the prices were reduced.

Now I want to bring up a painful issue that today really hit our administration hard. An anonymous person sent an anti-Semitic letter to Toby Ziegler, the Communications Director. The President's reaction was quite strong, since he has always denounced any kind of racism. 

Tomorrow, after his meeting with the British Ambassador, the president will speak to the nation about racism and means of eradicating it. Tomorrow night I will inform you on the first policy decision made by the president in this reinvigorated fight against racism. Thank you for your time."

CJ leaves the room, followed by calls from the reporters and shouted questions.

Sam waits by the door. As CJ leaves the room, he comments, "Well done."

*

_A fancy hotel, somewhere in Boston, 6:15, Monday evening. Josh is readying himself for the dinner date with Ashley. He stands by the mirror and ties his necktie. Donna enters. _

Donna asks mischievously, "So, are you ready for your big date tonight?" 

"Give me a break, will you? Besides, it's not a date. We're just two old friends meeting to bring up old memories."

"Yeah, and Sam didn't say that Uzbekistan is a powerful nuclear nation." 

"You know I hate when you do this to me, right?" 

"Yeah I know." 

"And you know I'll fire you eventually." 

"I know. So, how bad was it?" 

"How bad was what?" 

"In high school. What's the worst thing that happened to you because of her?" 

"I'm not going to tell you." 

"Yes you are." 

"I'm not going to tell you." 

"All right, all right, you won't tell me. Now. But I'll find out eventually."

*

_Sam and President Bartlett are sitting in the Oval Office. As they talk, Sam takes notes to himself. Bartlett is talking about his memories of the fight fought in Washington D.C.'s hallowed halls as lawmakers sought to free the country from racism._

"I'll never forget the battle that happened in this city thirty years ago. I was so proud that we would finally get rid of racism all those years ago. I was still young, and never thought that I would to deal with it, especially not as president. Sometimes it just seems to me that even though the world is advancing faster than ever into new goals and ambitions, it doesn't advance at all. You know what I mean?"

"Perfectly, sir. 

"God, I'm so frustrated. What do you think about this whole thing, Sam?"

"To be honest, sir, I don't really know. I know how serious and difficult this subject is, but I have never witnessed any real steps taken against racism. I'm too young to remember the events here thirty years ago, and since then nothing as big as we're planning here has actually been passed and put into practice."

Bartlett sighs. "I guess you're right. We had this issue in our hands, and we let it slip through." 

"But, you know what they say: better late then never." 

"Again, Sam, you're right. For now, go and work on my speech for tomorrow. I want something that will shock people into action in this country!" 

"Right away, Sir." 

Sam heads for the door. 

"And Sam?" Sam turns to him. "You don't need memories of this to know how to feel about it."

Sam doesn't answer. He just nods and leaves the room.

*

Boston, 8:12, Monday Evening. Josh and Ashley are at dinner. They sit in the middle of the restaurant, elegant music playing softly around them, the atmosphere extremely romantic. They are sitting over a glass of wine, and having a conversation. Ashley hasn't stopped talking the whole date, and Josh, while utterly bored, tries to fake polite interest in his companion's chatter.

"So, Josh, do you like Boston? It's like a second home to me, I come here so much for business, I'm a lawyer, if I didn't tell you, and I've also come here lots of times on vacation. But enough about me, let's talk about you. 

What's it like working in the White House? Who am I kidding, it's probably awesome. All the tension and excitement that comes with running the country. I couldn't stand it. Oh, you know what that reminded me of? Remember that project we had to do on the changes of democracy in the last twenty years…" 

At this point, Josh, totally bored and unable to hide it anymore, zones out.

*

_The White House, 8:03, Tuesday Morning. Toby, moving at a fast pace, enters Leo's office. He speaks._

"We've got a problem." 

He hands Leo a newspaper. It's the Washington Post, and its main headline screams "SEC: The Stock Market Wasn't Prepared for the Increase of Oil Prices". In smaller print under the headline is: "Assistant head of Securities and Exchange Commission, Herbert Moore, declares that the major drop in the stock market wasn't minimized at all, and that the White House's declaration that it could have been worse is false." 

Leo growls, "Oh, for god's sake. That's exactly what we needed today." 

Toby answers, "What should we do now?" 

"I can't think on any reasonable solution but forcing this guy to quit, or firing him if we have to. He has gone too far this time, and he's been on the edge of it for a long time. I want you to meet with him today, and persuade him to resign. I don't want to have him fired." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I want this to be over before the speech today. I'll inform the president." 

"All right. Anything else?" 

"No, that is all." 

"Good."

*

_The fancy hotel in Boston, same time. Josh is eating in the hotel's dining room. Donna comes into the room, spots him and quickly sits next to him, all the while with a wide smile on her face. She starts the conversation._

"Well, how was it?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"Don't keep me waiting, how was it?" 

Josh dismissively replies, "It was great." 

Donna, made skeptical by his tone, asks, "Really?" 

"No."

"How bad was it? Don't hide it from me." 

A waiter interrupts them to ask, "Anything to drink?" 

Donna responds, "Black coffee for me, please." 

Josh mumbles, "Lemon tea, please, with some mint leaves." 

The waiter hands them the drinks right away. Josh drinks his tea, slowly, and doesn't speak. 

"You know that tea won't save you from me. Come on, tell me." 

"Let's just say I spoke five sentences in the entire dinner." 

"Wow! That sounds awful. What did you find in her in high school anyway?" 

"I don't really know. I guess that fear of a rejection from such a beautiful girl like her made me want her even more." 

"Oh, that's so sweetly geeky. Ooh, they have pancakes in the buffet. I'll be right back. But I can't believe you were ever so shy and unsure about yourself. You can get anybody you want." 

She stands up and goes to the buffet. Josh's eyes open wide, and a small smile pops onto his face. He asks wonderingly, "Really?"

*

_Washington D.C., 1:36, Tuesday afternoon. Toby is sitting in a restaurant at a table for two. He watches the door as though expecting someone. Then through the door enters Herbert Moore. He is a man in his mid-sixties, with a bit of his gray hair showing under his black hat, and the rest of his outfit is also black. His face is serious, as though he doesn't smile often and hasn't recently. _

Toby quietly said, "Mr. Moore."

"Toby." 

"I think we both know why we're meeting right now, so let's cut to the chase. What you have done is unforgivable and everybody's furious with you right now. I want you to hand today a letter of resignation to your superiors, before the president's meeting with the British ambassador." 

Moore cried out, "No! I won't." 

"What do you mean, no?"

"We both know that I told the truth, and you can't deny it. The stock market has suffered severely in the last two days and all your administration did was protect your butts in the press instead helping with its recovery. It is my responsibility-"

Toby interrupts him, shouting, "Your responsibility is to serve the president of the United States. And that is not what you did today. Now I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. I want you to give your boss a letter of resignation, because we both know that you won't be assistant head tomorrow anyway. So either resign, or you'll be fired. There's no other choice. And you know the consequences of the two options you have left."

Moore doesn't reply. He just sighs and walks away with downcast eyes. Toby also looks a bit depressed.

*

_The studios of a prominent news show, 6:00 Tuesday evening. A newscaster is speaking on live television._

"Good evening, and welcome to the 6 o'clock news. First, let's review today's headlines: President Bartlet is about to address a speech to the nation regarding racism; Assistant head of the SEC Herbert Moore resigned from his office after casting strong accusations against the White House; and the stock markets begin to recover from the price-hike in oil. 

Later tonight we will have commentary on the resigning of Mr. Moore, but for now let's go to the British Embassy, where the president is leaving after having talked to the ambassador. The president will be giving his speech at the White House. Ladies and gentlemen, the president has arrived…now he's mounting the dais…and he's starting his speech." 

*

The White House, same time, Tuesday evening. President Bartlett speaks.

"Good evening America, and thank you for listening to me tonight. I'm not going to start out with a joke because this, what I'm going to talk about, racism, is a grievous matter.

History is full of events where one group of people has taken advantage of a weaker group and treated the weaker group as subhuman. Some events were wide-spread and became infamous, like the events of the Second World War, or the events that prompted the demonstrations led by Martin Luther King more than thirty years ago. 

Yet, as we entered the twenty first century, we thought that here, in America, the greatest democracy in the world, this problem was gone for good. We thought that the wishes of our forefathers who wrote the Bill of Rights, and those who declared that no person should be mistreated based on their race, creed or gender, have come true. But we were wrong. 

The truth is that racism still exists among us, and it is past time to get rid of it. It won't be easy, demolishing racism, for we can't control what each American citizens thinks and believes. But I promise that I, with the assistance of my staff, will do everything possible to win this battle, and I call on all of you to join us. 

Because, together and united, the American people can banish this disease of our minds and march into a better world. And working together will make happiness and an end to racism be within reach. To be honest with you, I never thought I'd have to give this speech ever in my political life. So now, let's make sure that I, or any other president in the future, won't have to repeat these words against the scourge of racism, that racism will be wiped out once and for all."

As he speaks, the following is happening: CJ is watching the president from the sides, together with Sam, who is mumbling along with the president some of the phrases in the speech; Josh and Donna are watching the president from the television on the plane from Boston; Leo is in his office, doing urgent paperwork, the Washington Post and Moore's letter of resignation on his desk; and Toby is walking in the street, stopping next to a building and just watching it – a synagogue. 

*

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review :)


	2. My Original Script

"The West Wing" Limits of our hearts 

Image of the white house, with the title "11:13, Monday Morning"

*

The camera photos a television, CJ appears in it talking in a press conference.

CJ: And I would like to inform that due to the events in the last few weeks the prizes of oil has risen. Later today I will come with more accurate information. Any questions?

We hear the journalists calling and shouting questions. The camera moves from the television and shoots the hallway. Sam and Toby enter the hall, talking.

Sam: So now I need to call Francis and find out their side of the story, and that's it?

Toby: It depends what she'll say, but I don't think there will be any more problems.

Sam: And what about the oil issue? What do we have to do about that?

Toby: For now we need to check the exact differences in the cost of oil tanks, and let's hope this matter won't inflate too much. Now, when is Josh coming back from Boston?

Sam: Tomorrow night, I think.

Voice from behind them: Excuse me, Toby.

They look back and see a secretary.

Toby: Yeah, Linda?

Linda: Mr. McGarry says he needs you immediately.

Toby: Sure, I'll be there in a moment. (He turns to Sam) You don't need me anymore, right?

Sam: Right. I'm going to cal Francis now.

They separate an each goes to a different direction.

*

Leo sits by his desk, reading a memo and writing notes for himself. There's a knock on the door.

Leo: Come in.

It's Toby. As Leo sees him he sighs, Toby on the other hand seems calm as usual.

Toby: You called me?

Leo: Yes. Sit down, please.

Toby: I prefer standing, thank you. What's going on?

Leo doesn't say a thing. He takes a letter out of his pocket and gives it to him. As Toby opens it he speaks.

Leo: We received it today in the mail. We don't know yet who sent it but we will know soon.

The camera shoots Toby's face. As he opens it his eyes get widened. He is shocked. The letter contains a black picture of him, with racist and anti-Semitic sentences and symbols. Fade out.

*

Opening Headlines.

*

An image of Boston from above, with the title "11:16, Monday Morning"

*

Josh and Dona sit in a crowd of people hearing a lecture. They don't really listen and talk to each other.

Josh: Why doesn't this convention end already? What do we have next?

Dona: Let me see… this lecture ends in about forty minutes. Then you have lunch with the vice mayor. From two thirty until four o'clock there's a debate about "the resumption of battle against international bigotry".

Josh: "The resumption of battle against international bigotry"?

Dona: Yes, that's what it says.

Josh: (sarcastically) I can hardly wait to hear that. What's after _that_ debate?

Dona: Nothing. You have a free evening to do whatever you want.

Josh: Finally something to anticipate in this place. Do me a favor, next time please remind to say "no" when I'm offered to go to another convention.

Dona: (smiling) Ok, I will.

Josh looks around. Suddenly it seems to him like he recognizes someone from the audience. He tries to remember, looks again, and his jaw opens.

Josh: This can't be!

Dona: What? What happened?

Josh: You see that woman with the black and red coat?

Dona: Yeah, what about her?

Josh: This is Ashley Jones. We studied together in high school, and let's just say I don't have pleasant memories from her.

Dona becomes extremely interested. She can't take her eyes of that rarely made-up yet extremely beautiful woman in the red-black coat. She gets that Spark in her eyes she always gets when there are juicy issues.

Dona: What do you mean "unpleasant memories"?

Josh: I mean that it's none of your business!

Dona: I think I know what's going on here… you had a crush on her.

Josh: (submissively) yeah. I did.

Dona: So come on, this is your chance to prove yourself to her.

Josh: (sarcastically, again) yeah, right.

*

An image of the west wing

*

Sam and CJ are in CJ's office. Sam explains her exactly what to say about the oil issue.

Sam: They're probably going to ask why was the stock exchange market so shocked if we knew that the prices would increase. What do you say then?

CJ: Changes of the prices of oil are not in our control, and also since oil is highly requested resource in the world, every little change of its selling or marketing has an affect, and it's unstoppable. However, the fact that we were prepared helped us minimize the amount of effect on the economic market.

Sam: Excellent.

Male voice from the door: CJ.

It is her secretary.

CJ: yes, Mark?

Mark: They need you in the Oval Office immediately.

CJ: Thank you, tell them I'm on my way. (Turns to Sam) if there is any news about the oil issue you'll notify me, right?

Sam: Yeah, sure.

CJ leaves her office. Sam seems a bit puzzled, and starts writing in his notebook.

*

Charlie is waiting by the door. CJ comes and he greets her.

Charlie: Hey CJ.

CJ: Hello Charlie, how war you today?

Charlie: I'm fine, thank you.

He opens the door and they enter the room. President Bartlet sits by his desk with angry look on his face. Leo stands next to him, with a worried appearance. Toby is also in the room, leans on the wall. His face is apathetic, yet white. Charlie closes the door.

Bartlet: Good Morning CJ.

CJ: Good Morning Mr. President. Had something happened?

Leo: Unfortunately, yes. (He gives her the letter) We received it this morning, we don't know yet who did this.

CJ looks at the letter and shocked. She looks at Toby, but they're both silence.

Bartlet: Things have gone too far. This time we won't stand from the side. I just can't believe that this issue is still among us, in the strongest democracy in the world, and in the 21st century.

Leo: I want you to introduce this subject in the press meeting today. Also I want you to say that tomorrow, in his speech after meeting with the British ambassador, he will give a great reference to this matter.

CJ: Yes sir.

She turns to leave but Bartlet calls her.

Bartlet: CJ!

CJ: Yes, sir?

Bartlet: I want you to agitate the media today. I want to make sure this subject won't be forgotten in a couple of days. I can trust on you, right?

CJ: Yes, Mr. President.

Bartlet: Also, I don't want Toby to deal with it anymore. (Turns to Toby) you are now responsible on the oil issue. I want Sam on this case. Go talk to him and ask for all the information he has.

Toby: Yes, sir.

Bartlet: And I want you to take the rest of the day off. You've had enough for today.

Toby: Yes, sir.

CJ, Toby and Leo leave the room.

Bartlet: Charlie, I want you cancel all my meetings this afternoon.

Charlie: Right away, sir.

Bartlet: And please inform Sam I'd like to talk with him later.

*

An image of Harvard School, with the title "12:00, Monday Noon"

*

Josh and Dona step out of the building among the rest of the crowd.

Josh: Finally, it is over!

Dona: Yeah, (smiles) now you can talk with Ashley.

Josh: would you give it a break!

A woman's voice from the side: OH MY GOD!!!

It is Ashley. She walks towards them quickly, almost runs and shouts.

Ashley: Josh Leiman. What are you doing here?

Josh: (acts surprised) Ashley? Ashley Jones? Is that really you? How are you?

Ashley: I'm great, thank you. How many years have passed, fifteen? I can't believe it, what a small world. So what did you think about this lecture? Pretty boring, in my opinion. I mean, when people talk they need to see their audience and be sure they are paying attention. (sees Dona) Oh, hello, and who are you?

Dona: Dona Moss, Josh's secretary, nice to meet you.

They shake hands.

Ashley: Nice to meet you too, Dona. (Turns back to Josh) Anyway, I can't stay here any longer, but what do you say we'll meet for dinner, bring up memories and all. There's a great restaurant next to the Football Stadium, is eight o'clock fine? Good, see you there, bye now.

Ashley walks away. Josh seems puzzled. Dona looks at him in with a smile.

Josh: What?

*

Image of the white house, with the title "15:34, Monday Afternoon"

*

CJ enters the pressroom, camera flashes and tapes are seen and heard.

CJ: Good afternoon to you all. Like I said, I have some more accurate details on the increase of oil prices. There's an increase of 1.8% for a gallon of diesel oil; price-hike of 2.1% for a gallon of pure benzine; and the price of a gallon of ships fuel has increased by 2.4%. The estimated new expanses on the oil are about 15 billion dollars a year, but we have firm reasons to believe that the prices should decrease in a few weeks back to their previous prices. Also I would like to state the due to an excellent alertness, the stock market wasn't affected as bad as it could have if we weren't prepared. Any question? (Crowd calls her) Mathew?

Mathew: You said that the needed people were prepared for the rising prices of oil, however, the stock market shows great rate descents. How do you explain that?

CJ: Changes of the prices of oil are not in our control, and also since oil is highly requested resource in the world, every little change of its selling or marketing has an affect, and it's unstoppable. However, as I have said, the fact that we were prepared helped us minimize the amount of effect on the economic market. Vanessa?

Vanessa: Can you please explain what are the firm reasons for your believes?

CJ: I'm sorry but this is confidential information. The only thing I can say is that according to previous similar events in the last few years, the oil market will collapse unless the prices would be reduced. Now I want to bring up a painful issue that today has come into new standards. An awful anti-Semitic letter has been sent for Toby Ziegler, the communication counselor, from an anonymous person. The President's reactions were furious, since we denounce any kind of racism. Tomorrow, after his meeting with the British Ambassador, the president will speech to the nation, and his main subject would be racism and fighting it. Tomorrow night I will inform you on the first decision made against this revived battle. Thank you for your time.

CJ leaves the room, followed by calls from the reporters and shouted questions. Sam waits by the door.

Sam: Well done.

*

Image of a fancy hotel. With the title "19:15, Monday evening"

*

Josh prepares himself for the dinner. He stands by the mirror and ties his necktie. Dona enters.

Dona: So, are you waiting for your big date tonight?

Josh: Give me a break, will you? Besides, it's not a date. We're just two old friends meeting to bring up old memories.

Dona: Yeah, and Sam didn't say that Uzbekistan is a powerful nuclear nation.

Josh: You know I hate when you do this to me, right?

Dona: Yeah I know.

Josh: And you know I'll fire you eventually.

Dona: I know. So, how bad was it?

Josh: What?

Dona: In high school. What's the worst thing that happened to you because of her?

Josh: I'm not going to tell you.

Dona: Yes you do.

Josh: I'm _not_ going to tell you.

Doan: All right, chill up.

*

An image of the west wing

*

Sam and the president sit in the Oval Office. As they talk, Sam makes notes to himself.

Bartlet: I'll never forget the battle that happened in this city thirty years ago. I was still young, and never thought I will have to face it, especially not as a president. Sometimes it just seems to me that even though the world is advancing faster then ever into new goals and ambitions, it doesn't advance at all. You know what I mean?

Sam: Perfectly, sir.

Bartlet: God, I'm so frustrated. What do you think?

Sam: To be honest, sir, I don't really know. I know how series this subject is, but I never witnessed any steps taken against racism. I'm too young to remember the events here thirty years ago, and since then nothing as big as we're planning here has happened.

Bartlet: (sighs) I guess you are right.

Sam: But, you know how they say: better late then ever.

Bartlet: You're right. And now go and work on my speech for tomorrow.

Sam: Right away Sam.

Sam heads for the door.

Bartlet: And Sam? (Sam turns to him) You don't need memories to know how to feel about it.

Sam doesn't answer. He just nods and leaves the room.

*

An image of Boston from above, with the title "20:12, Monday Evening"

*

Josh and Ashley are at dinner. They sit in the middle of the restaurant, elegant music played in the room, and all the decorations and atmosphere are extremely romantic. They sit over a glass of wine, and talk. Ashley doesn't stop talking, and Josh tries to look as interested as he can be.

Ashley: So, Josh, do you like Boston? It's like a second home to me. I come here so much for business, I'm a lawyer, if I didn't tell you, and I also come here plenty of times for vacation. But enough about me, let's talk about you. How's it working in the White House? Who am I kidding, it's probably awesome. All the tension and excitement of doing everything right, I couldn't stand this. Oh, you know what that reminded me? Remember that project we had to do on the changes of democracy in the last twenty years…

Camera zooms on Josh's face and Ashley's voice fades. He's completely bored.

*

Image of the white house, with the title "8:03, Tuesday Morning"

*

Toby, in a fast pace, enters Leo's office.

Toby: We got a problem.

He hands Leo a newspaper. It's the Washington Post, and its title is: "Moore: The Stock Market Wasn't Prepared for the Increase of Oil Prices". The subtitle: "Vice Chancellor of the Exchequer, Herbert Moore, declares that the major downfall of the stock market wasn't minimized by any way, and that the white house's declaration that it could have been worse is false."

Leo: Oh, for god's sake. That's exactly what we needed today.

Toby: what shall we do?

Leo: I can't think on any reasonable solution but firing this guy. He has gone too far this time, and it's a pretty long time he's on the edge. I want you to meet with him today, and persuade him to resign.

Toby: Yes, sir.

Leo: I want this to be over before the speech today. I'll inform the president.

Toby: All right. Anything else?

Leo: No, that is all.

Toby: Good.

*

The image of the fancy hotel in Boston

*

Josh eats in the hotel's dining room. Dona comes into the room, spots him and sits next to him with a wide smile on her face.

Dona: well, how was it?

Josh: Good morning to you too.

Dona: Don't keep me waiting, how was it?

Josh: (submissively answers) It was great.

Dona: (skeptical) Really?

Josh: No.

Dona: How bad was it? Don't hide from me.

A waiter from behind them: Anything to drink?

Dona: Black coffee for me, please.

Josh: Lemon tea, please, with some mint leaves.

The waiter hands them the drinks right away. Josh drinks his tea, slowly, and doesn't speak.

Dona: You know that tea won't save you from me. Come on, tell me.

Josh: Let's just say I spoke five sentences in the entire dinner.

Dona: Wow! That _was_ awful. What did you find in her anyway?

Josh: I don't really know. I guess that the fear from a denial from such a beautiful girl like her made me want her even more.

Dona: Oh, that's so sweet. Ooh, they brought pancakes. I'll be right back. But I can't believe you were so shy and unconfident about yourself about such a thing. You can't get anybody you want.

She stands up and goes to the buffet. Josh's eyes open, a small smile pops on his face.

Josh: Really?

*

Image of Washington from above, with the title "13:36, Tuesday Noon"

*

Toby sits in a restaurant next to a table for two. He watches the door as expecting someone. Then through the door enters Herbert Moore. A mid-sixties man, a bit of his gray hair pops under his black hat, and his whole outfit is black. His face is serious, as though he didn't smile for several weeks.

Toby: Mr. Moore.

Moore: Toby.

Toby: I think we both know why we're meeting right now, so let's cut to the chase. What you have done is unforgivable and everybody's furious with you right now. I want you to hand today a letter of resigning to Leo McGarry, before the president's meeting with the ambassador.

Moore: No! I won't.

Toby: What do you mean, no?

Moore: We both know I told the truth and you can't deny it. The stock market suffered severely in the last two days and all you did was protect your good name instead helping to recover it. It is my responsibility…

Toby: (Shouts) You're responsibility is to serve the president of the United States. And that is _not_ what you did today. Now I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. I want you to give Leo a letter of resigning, because we both know that you won't be vice minister tomorrow anyway. So either resign, or you'll be fired. There's no other choice. And you know the consequences of the two options you got.

Moore Doesn't reply. He just sighs and walks away with fallen eyes. Toby also looks a bit depressed.

*

The camera shows a television. There's a logo of a news show, and then appears a newscaster.

Newscaster: Welcome back to the 6 o'clock news, and good evening. First, let's review today's headlines: President Bartlet is about to address a speech to the nation regarding racism; Vice Chancellor of the Exchequer Herbert Moore resigned from his duty after casting hard accusations against the white house staff; and the stock markets begins to recover from the price-hike of oil. Later we will interpret the resigning of Mr. Moore, but now let's go to the English Embassy, where the president is coming right now to read his speech.

First we see through the television the president climbing to the stage, and then we see it through the eyes of the camera present in the Embassy. The president shakes hands with the British ambassador and some of his assistants, on goes to the microphone.

Bartlet: Good evening America, and thank you for hearing me tonight. I'm not going to start with a joke because this is a grievous matter, what I'm going to talk about. History is full of events where one group of people has taken advantage of a weaker group, and treated it like no humans were in that group. Some events were great and famous, like the events previous to the Second World War, or the demonstrations led by Martin Luther King more than thirty years ago. Yet, as we entered the twenty first century, we thought that in here, America, the greatest democracy in the world, this problem is gone for good. We thought that the wishes of our fathers who wrote the bill of rights and declared that no person should be mistreated based on their race, color or gender, have come true. But we were hallucinating, and wrong. The truth is that _racism_ still exists between us, and it is the time to get rid of it. It won't be easy, demolishing racism, for we can't control what each American citizens thinks and believes. But l promise that I, with the assistance of my staff, will do everything possible to win this battle, and I call all of you to join us. Because together and united, the American people can banish this disease and march into a better world. And only together, bliss and happiness will be within reach. To be honest with you, I never thought I'd have to give this speech ever in my political life. So now, let's make sure that I, or any other president in the future, won't have to repeat these words.

As he speaks, the following images appear: CJ watching the president from the side; Josh watching the president from the television in the plane; Sam watching the president from the sides, mumbling with him some of the phrases in the speech; Leo in his office, the Washington Post and resigning letter on his desk, doing urgent paperwork; And Toby walking in the street, stopping next to a building and just watching it – a synagogue. 

*

Credits.


End file.
